


[Podfic of] Do I Seem Bulletproof to You?

by Podcath



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[8:20:06] Fleshflutter's Summary: When he can't find any acting work, Jared takes a job as driver and bodyguard to Jensen, who is an extremely expensive prostitute with a bad habit of attracting crazy people. (Recorded for Podbang 2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Do I Seem Bulletproof to You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do I Seem Bulletproof to You?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7055) by Fleshflutter. 



**Title:** [Do I Seem Bulletproof to You?](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/43577.html)  
**Author:** Fleshflutter  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** J2  
**Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
**Length:** 8:20:06  
**Cover** : [Aesc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc)  
**Beta** : Jinjur  


**Mediafire link to mp3 files (zipped):** [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?ras3g1df1vum54x) (112.05 MB) and [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?cb4akn83yb5n9ei) (112.52 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b (rarred):** [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?iinwz3bvn25a6yg) (143.05 MB) and [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?f02xa991or3opz2) (90.95 MB)  



End file.
